


Subway Seduction

by cashburgerwithfries



Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beakley is rough in bed, Bottom Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Bratting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Facials, I Fucking Suck At Endings, I haven't written Beakley before so this should be interesting, Incest Kink, Lena is a brat, Masturbation, Maybe out of character, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Wearing Underwear, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-public masturbation, Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, underground sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashburgerwithfries/pseuds/cashburgerwithfries
Summary: Beakley is tired of Lena's shit. She's one push away from teaching the girl a lesson.And Lena is ready to give a big shove.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley/Lena (Disney: DuckTales)
Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598551
Comments: 28
Kudos: 17





	Subway Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Whooo! TWO MONTHS OFF AO3, will give you such a crik in the neck!  
> Hey, name's Cashburger with fries or mayo depending on the day. Welcome my friend to the best (if I do say so myself) series of ducksmut ever! So sit back, get comfortable, and enjoy!  
> And remember kids-Can't find smut for your favorite Ducktales ship? Suggest it. (more details at the end)  
> So enjoy, and also thanks to Sonna, who suggested this pairing, I hope you find it to your liking. ;)  
> Also, also, bold indicates sound effects, while italic is simply a different character voice tone.

There was something about Lena. Something unexplainable, yet that drew Bentina to the girl. At first Mrs. Beakley was nothing but annoyed by her, when she would stop by the manor, acting superior to everyone around her. Always disobeying her rules while wearing the same stupid smirk. She was honestly a terrible influence on her granddaughter, the constant trouble, the lying, the skimpy way she dressed. Honestly, did that girl wear anything under that oversized sweater? Best casinario, it was some slutty booty shorts, worst, it was nothing at all. 

If Webby only had more friends then she would have some justification. But the fact of the matter was that Lena was Webby’s only friend that didn’t live in the same house as her. So Mrs. Beakley didn't have much other choice but to put up with her, for Webby’s sake.

That is until tonight. Lena had started by tricking her into bringing Webby and the boys to some mole horror movie, then she had led Webby and Huey into a closed portion of an old subway that seemed to be full of rock monsters! 

But, even after she forbade the girl from ever seeing Webby again, she still felt drawn to Lena, Mrs. B didn't know if it was maternal instinct or something else, but all she wanted to do was wrap Lena in a bone-crushing hug, and make her feel better. Because through all the annoyance, Betina was certain that there was a good soul under all that false bravado and sass.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the girl had saved her from a falling subway car, even though it was in Lena's best interest to let it fall on her. Lena could have left her there, buy instead she helped Mrs. Beakley until she could walk on her own. That's where they were now, trying to make their way to the rest of the group, navigating the dark, damp underground tunnels. 

That's when Betina noticed something else about the girl, the way she walked in front of her, swaying her hips in an exaggerated manner, making the sweater and button up shirt she wore ride up her ample ass cheeks. At first Betina tried to look away, but as they walked through the endless tunnel, she found her eyes irresistibly drawn to the jiggling flesh. It seemed with every step Lena took, the sweater revealed more and more of the white, feathered skin, and every time she stepped, the sweater rode up just enough for the bottom curves of where her ass cheeks met the back of her thighs to be exposed. 

Mrs. Beakley found her eyes glued to it, and, despite her best efforts, her beak went dry and heat began to pool between her thick thighs, starting to dampen the pair of black tactical panties she wore. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything about it, only enjoying the teasing show Lena was unintentionally providing. Yet even if she could, she wouldn’t know what to say. The right thing to do would be to tell her to cover herself, save her decency.

But damn, if Beakley didn’t want to see the rest of that ass, the perky breasts poking through her oversized sweater, and the pussy residing between those slender thighs. And the fact that she couldn’t be upfront with her lust was killing her. She was used to taking what she wanted sexually. Men, women, billionaires, sailors, pilots, unearthly skeleton cocks, you name it, Betina Beakley saw it and she took it. But she couldn’t take that approach with Lena, she was a child after all! Still, she silently hoped that the sweater would magically ride up more, and expose more of the young girl’s flesh to Beakley.

And, it did. Well, not exactly magically, but as fortune would have it, they came across a steep incline in the tracks, and once again Lena led the way up, widening her stride and allowing Betina to look up the sweater, and right between her legs. There she was in all her glory, the full curve of her ass visible, and if Beakley squinted she could see a darker, puckered hole between the two cheeks but what really caught her attention laid a smidge in front of that. There, illuminated only by the randomly distributed dim-yet-somehow-still-working light bulbs, was her pussy. The pink folds were covered by a few sparse white feathers, but were slightly open and glistened in the minimal light, and she could just make out the little pink nub of nerves sticking out of her snowy feathers.

Just the tantalizing sight of it, a tight little unused virgin cunt, covered with downy feathers, sluttily displayed for anyone to see. I mean how many people has she flashed today alone? Much less over the last week? The thought alone sent a fresh wave of heat between her thighs, building up an aching pressure, a demanding sensation in her pussy and soaking her panties with her juices. Mrs. Beakley unconsciously began to desperately rub her thighs together, attempting to relieve any of the itching desire that just kept increasing. 

It wasn’t enough, and the jiggling ass in front of her just kept making it worse. She slyly reached a hand between her legs, under her apron and short skirt, rubbing her sensitive folds through her pants, the abrasive fabric providing delicious friction against her clit. But she was so engrossed in the mounting pleasure that she didn’t realize Lena stopped in her tracks, but as she was following the intimate sight of her pussy, Betina also stopped without registering it, continuing to knead her twat. That is, until the bottomless girl’s snarky voice broke through the silence.

“You okay with that view, or do you want to see more?” her sultry voice asked, her hands drifting to the hem of her oversized sweater.

“What?” Beakley asked, barely registering what she actually said, Lena turned to face her with a smirk.

“Well you seem to be having fun as is.” she gestured to the hand caressing her cunt through her pants. “But I think you want to see more.” Lena didn’t wait for a reply but found the top of the incline, and sat against the concrete wall. She grabbed the hem of her grey sweater and pink buttoned shirt, and pulled it above her head, exposing her almost non-existent, perky nipples to Mrs. Beakley. She cast the clothes to the side and spread her legs wide, showing off more of her pert, pink pussy. 

Mrs. Beakley stood right in front of the exposed girl, a hand resided between the thighs of both the girl and the woman, both rubbing their respective folds. But Lena made a show of it, slowly tracing her fingers around her folds, ghosting over the small nub of nerves, before sinking two fingers into her pliable hole up to the knuckle, letting out an adorable breathy little moan. 

"I don't think it's fair that you can see everything, but I can't see anything." Lena pouted, gesturing to Beakley's fully clothed state. Following her instincts, Betina wasted no time, her hands flew to the buttons of her cardigan. This was so wrong, yet she just couldn't stop, not now.

Beakley swiftly shed the plum sweater, and she immediately got to work on the lilac blouse beneath, discarding the aquamarine brooch, and making quick work of the tight shirt, stripping it off, and throwing it on the pile, leaving her large bosom confined only by the white bra she wore, her stiff nipples poking through the thick fabric. She kept her eyes on the naked, mastrubating girl in front of her as her fingers found the band of her skirt and apron, pulling them down so they pooled around her ankles. She went back up to her waist and found the hem of her pants, and she hooked her fingers around both the pants and her panties, swiftly dropping them both, and kicking the entire ensemble plus her shoes and stockings into the pile of clothing. She finally reached behind her 

and unclasped her bra, slipping the straps down her arms, and casting it aside. 

Mrs. Beakley stood, fully exposed and unashamed in front of Lena and the preteen had to admire the view. Her breasts were massive, bigger than Lena's head, yet they had almost no sag to them, jutting out of her chest proudly. Her nipples were huge, areolas the size of silver dollars and her dark pink nipples hard, pointing right at her. Lena's eyes traveled lower, taking in her perfectly smooth stomach, and thick thighs that both led to her wide hips and damp cunt. Her snatch had a thick coating of white feathers, concealing most of her folds, but if she squinted, Lena could still make out her clit, and of course she could see the way Mrs. B's feathers were soaked with her juices, her twat dripping for attention. Attention that Lena was more than willing to give. She raised up her hand from her pussy, sucking her juices off it before making a classic ‘come hither’ motion with her finger. 

Beakley slowly dropped to her knees and hands, crawling between Lena's spread legs, her massive breasts swinging and bouncing against her arms as she moved. She stopped as Beakley's knees touched just below Lena's. 

Mrs. B's hands slid under Lena’s thighs, and up until each large hand gripped a soft, pert, perfectly round ass cheek. Lena's lower half was lifted up, and her mound was met by Beakley's beak. 

Bentina Beakley’s technique was that of a master’s, her blunt beak caressing both inner thigh and pelvis as her long, flexible tongue reached out and began its ministrations. Lena let a breathy whimper as the elder’s slippery appendage wrapped around her clit, stimulating every nerve in the little pink nub. As her mouth inched closer, Beakley’s tongue began to dip into her opening, tasting the girl’s sweet juices.

Lena let out a whine as the senior female plunged the long, slippery appendage as deep as possible, probing every inch of the preteenager’s tunnel her flexible tongue could reach, dragging the roughly textured flesh across every sensitive wall. Every moment, Beakley’s ministrations continued, Lena got closer to the edge, letting loose whimper, after moan, after mewl as she approached orgasmic bliss. She was just nearing the edge when one of Beakley’s hands transferred from her ass to between her thighs, caressing her folds with her sturdy fingers and pressing down on her clit with the large pad of her thumb. 

“Ohh, Mrs. B, I’m so close.” Lena whined out, bracing herself for the undoubtedly earth-shattering climax she was about to experience, when as abruptly as flipping a lightswitch, Mrs. B just completely stopped, drawing away her hands, her tongue, and setting Lena’s ass back down on the filthy subway ground. 

“W-what the fuck!?” Lena demanded shakily, propping herself up on her elbows, lifting her eyes up to meet those of Beakley. Her grey eyes had hardened significantly, and out of nowhere….

**Smack!**

Beakley’s hand swiftly traversed across Lena’s face, the force of the blow knocking her onto her side and leaving an undeniable red handprint on her cheek.

“Don’t swear at me, you little slut. You can cum only if I say you can. Got it?” Beakley practically snarled, she was really tired of this girl already. If someone hadn’t done something about her attitude already (and it seems they hadn’t) then she had to take the education into her own hands. 

“I’m not a slut, and I don’t have to do what you say.” Lena said flippantly, intentionally antagonizing the older woman, a smirk written across her features as she sat up and instantaneously put a hand between her legs, fondling her damp cunt with her nimble fingers.

Abruptly Lena’s wrist was trapped in an iron hard vice as Beakley’s large hand covered most of her forearm. She pulled on the slender arm, yanking Lena’s fingers away from her pussy and the preteen’s entire body towards that of the elder. Beakley was on her knees but she still loomed over Lena, she was stark naked, yet still not vulnerable in the slightest. Her cold eyes met those of the preteen, her grip on her forearm only tightening, as she got in the girl’s face.

“I am your grandmother, and you will treat me as such young lady. It’s obvious that I need to teach you a lesson in respect.” she growled before dropping down onto her ass sliding her legs along the ground to face forward, never loosening her grip on Lena for even a moment. 

Beakley pulled the girl down to her knees, and relinquishing her arm before violently grabbing the back of her skinny neck and forcing it down, making Lena bend over her knee, her midriff hanging between the small gap in her thighs, her budding breasts pressed against her thigh and her face and feet in the dirt. 

Lena’s pert little ass faced right up at her, quavering slightly with every shallow breath she took in. Beakley reached around the girl’s sides and collected her arms in her left hand, restraining them both behind the bent girl’s back.

She raised her right hand high and brought it down on her ass with a hearty smack, making the cheeks jiggle with the force of impact. She slapped the pert ass again and again, the cheeks becoming redder and redder with every swat, along with the girl becoming more vocal, whimpering with every strike. Beakley paused for a moment and Lena mewled, slightly sobbing at the feeling of cool air caressing her stinging, molten-hot cheeks. 

“What are you Lena?” she asked patiently, yet her tone remained firm.

“I-I” Lena tried to stutter out but words had completely abandoned her, Beakley shook her head disappointedly and brought her palm down again, making the girl yelp in pain and surprise.

“What are you?” Beakley pressed, her hand already raised and waiting.

“I’m not your granddaughter.” Lena declared deviously, and received another spank.

“Tsk, tsk, I expected better from you my little whore. Very well, you clearly need a more extensive education.” and then, without warning three of Beakley’s thick fingers invaded her sopping wet pussy, hilting in one swift movement. Lena let loose a moan, but Beakley wasn’t there to finger her cunt. She pulled out as fast as she penetrated, her fingers covered in pure lubrication. 

She moved her hand up a touch higher, positioning it right outside a far tighter hole, her dense fingers brushing against Lena’s tight asshole. She waited for only a moment before driving one finger all the way in, her hand hilting against the sphincter. 

“Lena?” Beakley asked expectantly, and all she received as response was whines. She pulled half of her finger out and added another one, swiftly plunging both all the way into the girl’s ass, and this time instead of just staying in place, Beakley began to pump her fingers in and out. The girl still refused to respond, her only sound being that of labored breathing. Without even slowing her pace, Beakley added a third finger and continued her thrusting without any sense of hesitation. Still not a word. Well, that wouldn’t stop the agent twenty-two. She released the grip on Lena’s arms and raised up the hand, bringing it down swiftly on the upper half of her ass, making the already irritated skin even redder.

**Smack!** She forced her digits all the way into the ass in front of her, and curled her fingers slightly as she got further in, scraping the digits against her tight tunnel. 

“What”

**Smack!** Beakley picked up the pace even more, pistoning at a frankly blistering speed, her three fingers, thicker yet shorter than the average cock, stretching the girl to her absolute limits, eliciting breathy and gasps with every thrust. 

“Are”

**Smack!** She loomed over the girl a final time, and slowed down her speed just enough so that the girl could feel every single, individual excruciatingly slow movement she made. Until she once more stopped but at the very edge of the hole, the woman’s very demeanor threatening to pull out.

“You?” she demanded for the final time, accompanying the words with a powerful thrust, embedding her fingers all the way up the girl’s ass, and promptly ceasing all movement.

“I’m a slut. I’m your dirty little slut Granny!” Lena whined at an incredibly high pitch “Just don’t stop fucking me!” 

“There’s a good girl.” the older woman praised, beginning to piston her fingers once more, though taking out a finger, only leaving two in the girl. “I’ll even give you a treat.” Without any further pomp nor circumstance, Beakley spread her legs wide and repositioned Lena, so her head rested against the ground, her face pointed right at the elder’s snatch.

The submissive girl needed no instructions nor guidance as she instantly buried her face in the grandmother’s cunt, her enthusiasm making up for her lack of skill in this particular area of expertise. She started with broad, long licks, spanning from the very bottom edge of Beakley’s folds to her clit in one continuous movement. Lena quickly got bored of this however, and used the sideway orientation to her advantage, bringing her teeth close, the slightly sharp edges ghosting right over Beakley’s clit. She bit down lightly, leaving a small indent in the flesh and causing Beakley to let out a deep groan in appreciation, the digits pace in Lena’s ass slowing significantly as the girl pleasured her. But Lena wasn’t even close to done as she circled her tongue around the woman’s folds, getting ever closer to her wet hole.

Without any sense of warning, Lena plunged her tongue into her cunt, finally earning a small gasp from the older woman and lapping up all the slightly bitter juices that dripped onto her flexible appendage, delivering the fluids into her mouth. Her tongue was constantly moving, scooping as much of the delectable liquid into her eager beak and down her throat as possible. Lena continued to work on the cunt, her only encouragement being the soundtrack of Beakley’s deep moans as the girl pleased her granny. Lena knew she was close, and decided to deliver the finishing blow. She plunged the saliva-covered tongue as far into the warm cavern as possible, and bent it, almost doubling the incredibly flexible appendage over on itself.

“Ooh, Lena, good girl.” Beakley let out her first and only vocal sound of pleasure as her tight walls began to contract around the girl’s tongue. Lena retreated and sat back as the clearish liquid squirted out of Beakley’s pussy, covering Lena’s face with the sticky orgasmic release. She pulled her digits out of the girl’s ass, and Lena got unsteadily to her feet, resisting the urge to finger herself. Despite all the stimulation, she still hadn’t received any form of release, and it was killing her. Every nerve in her body screamed at her to seek out some form of orgasm, but she couldn’t, not yet.

“Granny?” her voice came out even meeker than she was expecting and she was expecting it to be pretty bad. 

“Yes sweetheart?” Beakley asked curiously.

“Can I please cum now?” Lena begged.

“Hmmmm.” Beakley pretended to consider “No.”

“What?” Lena demanded, careful not to raise her voice.

“Don’t argue with me young lady, now get dressed. I won’t tell you twice.” Beakley warned and Lena walked away without argument, picking up her button up and sweater, and sliding the oversized clothing past her head and onto her body, while Beakley wrangled the complicated ensemble of clothing onto her own body, covering up her delicious flesh. 

It seemingly took no time at all for practically all evidence of the encounter to be erased, the only indicator being that of the musky smell permeating the air, and the feathers matted to Lena’s face, the clumps already becoming stiff with dried fluid. 

They walked down the tunnel, side by side, passing by old track, crashed subway cars, and collapsed rubble. They met the rest of the family, by the exit to the tunnels. They quickly fabricated a story about being trapped by rubble, conveniently also explaining the thick layer of dirt and muck that coated their clothes and bodies. The rest of the family accepted it blindly and walked through the exit, up into the outside world. 

Lena lagged back, conversing with an unseen ally.

“What was that? You were supposed to seduce Scrooge or one of his nephews, not the old one, why would you do that?” Magica’s shadow demanded of her ‘niece’

Lena was about to respond and follow the family when she was stopped suddenly. 

“Lena, just, I take back what I said earlier feel free to drop by the manor anytime. Who knows, if you’re good, anything could happen.” Beakley smiled at the girl and walked out of the abandoned subway.

“That’s why. Besides the old woman is simply the first stepping stone, I’ve got a lot more work to do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been gone awhile, but I still intend on fulfilling any and all suggestions sent to me either by comment or email at cashburgerwithmayo@gmail.com And if this you're first time here, then let me fill you in, I take suggestions for any and all Ducktales smut pieces, suggest pairing, situations, kinks, etc, and I will do it! Just comment or email me your suggestion, I will get back to you (usually) in 24 hours, with my response, including any questions, concerns, etc I have about the suggestion, and then you simply kick back and wait.  
> (Also apologies to Duck smut for me, the Truth or Dare fic is going to be my longest piece so far, and I need a little more time.)  
> P.S. For anyone who is wondering, my absence was completely nonvoluntary, though not virus related. Although I'm also in quarantine now, so.... But, silver lining I do have lots more time for writing now! So expect more soon! And I do mean soon this time.  
> P.P.S: For any and all artists out there, I don't have any money so I can't comission anything, but I can ask nicely for you to draw somehing maybe inspired by my work? Please?


End file.
